


garçon

by mishkinat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Hurt Enjolras, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishkinat/pseuds/mishkinat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire always watched out for Enjolras. Enjolras should be grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	garçon

**Author's Note:**

> would anybody be interested in me writing a larger, chapter fic?

The protest had started off great, there was a fiery passionate atmosphere that crackled with Enjolras' every word. Grantaire, as usual, was mesmerised. It was a privilege for Grantaire to stand with his friends, surrounded by what was really his family. Grantaire's eyes never left Enjolras, he was concentrating on every word he was saying and thought he would sometimes disagree with Enjolras, he did respect him a lot. The crowd was getting lively and animated, the passion was intense and it was all because of the words flowing from Enjolras' lips. 

"Grantaire, watch out!" Cosette dragged him out of the way of a tall, muscular man who crashed right by them. For a second, he was confused and then he realised that he had been so deep in thought about Enjolras that he had missed the rally turn into a riot. In the seconds that Grantaire looked away from Enjolras, things turned violent. He looked back up to where Enjolras had been standing only to find, well, nobody. A sense of panic set in. He looked and saw Combeferre frantically keeping an eye on the rest of the Amis, making sure that they were safe and unharmed but the crowd was moving so quickly Grantaire felt almost seasick. Desperately, he scanned the crowd for a hint of bright red, a trace of golden hair or those fierce blue eyes but he was getting shoved around so much he could barely think. Grantaire was now fully aware that Enjolras had literally disappeared in the space of seconds and the panic rose through him. He began moving with the crowd, trying to find a way out, avoiding at all costs trampling someone or getting trampled himself. Just as he reached the edge of the mass of people he fell heavily against the concrete, as he fell however, he noticed red and gold and blue, "Oh  _shit_." He coughed out.

Grantaire's panic was replaced with anger. He forced himself through the last of the crowd and crept towards Enjolras, who was cornered by two men. Enjolras, as tall and angry as he was, was not actually trained in self defence. He preferred to use his words to fight, and he did quite often win, but Grantaire looked at the two thugs and judging by the  _freaking knife_ in the smaller one's hand, he did not like Enjolras' chances. Enjolras had been shoved against the wall and blood was dripping from his nose and dribbling down his lips. A quite ugly bruise was already beginning to form around his eye. Grantaire nearly yelled out in sorrow. He had never seen Enjolras bloody. Or sore. Or in any kind of pain. It was wrong. Grantaire was trying to calculate the best way to tackle these men, knowing that he could not be stupid and go in all guns blazing when all he was armed with was his fists. He looked for any kind of weapon, wincing at the pained groans coming from Enjolras. He found a wooden plank and lifted it up, it was heavy, it _would_ do some damage, and Grantaire did _not_ care. Just as he was about to crash the wooden block on Enjolras' attackers, there was a very loud, very painful scream. Grantaire took a few moments to register before smacking the wood down. Hard. Multiple times. He breathed heavily, and through the weapon on the ground. A few broken ribs would give them a warning. Grantaire rushed to Enjolras, who was crumpled over, his mouth open like he was trying to shout but no noise would come. 

"Hey, hey." Grantaire whispered and Enjolras face flashed with panic. "It's okay, it's me. Its R. Hey, come on." Grantaire breathed shakily as he noticed the large knife wound from Enjolras' stomach. He took off his scarf and pressed against it as hard as he could.

Enjolras tried to speak but the pain was blinding.

"It's okay, I'll call 'Ferre. And an ambulance. You'll be okay." Enjolras looked up and the tears were stinging his face, he felt weak and defeated. It had started off so well, and now he was on the ground, his hands covered in his own blood. "Stupid boy, come here." Grantaire pulled Enjolras closer to him, the boy shuddering and shaking beneath him,  he could feel his heart melting in his chest and he scrunched up his eyes, "I know you're human, Enj." He rocked him as gently as he could and kissed his forehead, _I love you_ , "It's okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
